Forget Me Not
by Katchihe
Summary: The only thing left behind was a pink rose. /oneshot/ Prompto x OC-ish


So this is my first oneshot and I wrote it while sitting in my English class xD my College Professor said that we should write at least half an hour a day and if we filled enough pages at the end of the quarter she would give us extra credit. Me not knowing what to write (more like I didn't want to write my random thoughts down and make everyone think weird of me) I wrote this one shot :3 well I wrote various oneshots. We were to write anything...so why not these one shots? x'D

Any-who this shows one of my OC's that will soon appear later on in "Eternal Dream" only that well...she's a lot younger here xD

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VERSUS 13 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS! **_

* * *

Chatter, laughter and music filled the night. Many people dressed in their finest gowns paraded around talking among themselves. It had been a party for the wealthy and rich most where locals while others had come just to see what was going on or to show off.

While everything seemed to have been flowing calmly at the party back in the kitchen it was current hell. An old woman scolded a young boy if about 8 years old, the boy furiously scrubbed the mess of food on the ground, his blonde hair was covered in sweat and his brown eyes were covered in water.

"Just you do it again! You're going to get us in trouble you stupid boy!" the cranky old woman smacked a hand on the boys' head. Immediately the boy covered his head where he had been hit and rubbed it trying to get the pain away.

"I already said I was sorry! That pot was too heavy for me to carry!" the boy replied, his voice filled with upcoming sobs.

"Don't you cry!" the woman yelled grabbing a hold of the young boys' arm and pulled him up from the ground. The boy struggled to break free but had difficulty due to the woman's hard grip. She raised her hand up in the air and the boy looked up at it with widening eyes. He kicked the woman's leg and that was when she let him go. Without turning back he turned and ran out of the kitchen and onto the backyard.

"Prompto!" the woman yelled after the boy watching him disappear out of the door. Prompto ran until he felt he had gone a good distance away. He came upon a bench and sat down on it with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands covering his face. That was when he finally let his tears fall and began to sob. He only lowered his face to wipe away the tears that were running with his dirty old shirt.

Afterwards he went back to crying on his hands. Minutes later he finally had calmed down being left alone he felt calmer and less angrier.

"Why are you crying?"

Prompto hadn't noticed someone had sat down next to him on the bench. Lifting his head up he came face to face with a pair of baby blue eyes. He gasped in surprise and quickly got up from the bench stumbling back. With a yelp he landed on a bush getting stuck in between the twigs and leafs.

There was a gasp from the girl standing up she went next to the bush and pulled the top apart revealing the stuck blonde boy. His face went red as he stared up at her in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side, a couple of her dark violet curls fell onto her shoulder. She was covering the moons shine with her hat. Prompto could tell she was around his age. She had a fine looking dress decorated with ribbons, her hat had a ribbon running around it with three pink roses on her left side. Her dark violet hair was up in a fashionable ponytail in curls.

Looking at the boy and how he seemed as if he wasn't going to say anything the girl stretched her hand out towards him.

"Give me your hand so I can help you get out" she smiled down at him waiting for the boy to take her hand. Prompto took her hand shaking and he soon was out of the bush.

"So are you okay?" the girl asked again helping the blonde boy take out the leafs and twigs from his hair. Prompto cleared his throat before he nodded.

"Yeah," getting the final twigs out he turned towards her. "What are you doing here? Aren't people like you supposed to be at the party?"

The girl crossed her arms and her smile vanished from her face. Raising a brow she asked "people like me?"

At this Prompto quickly raised his hands up.

"I-I didn't mean to offend!"

The girl gave him a smile before she punched his shoulder playfully. "I was kidding! Don't take it so seriously" she giggled. Prompto's face reddened again in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" he scratched the back of his head looking at the ground.

"You still haven't told me why you were crying" the girl said lowering her head to catch his gaze. Prompto glanced at her still rubbing the back of his head. A frown soon appeared on his face.

"It was because I did something…." He replied slowly. The girl patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't let it bring you down!" she smiled at him. Prompto raised a brow with a pout.

"But if it's going to continue until I grow up?"

"Then…you fight it?" the girl shrugged still with the smile on her face. She then placed two hands on his shoulders.

"Just whatever it is don't let it bring you down okay?"

Prompto's face reddened yet again. "O-okay…"

"If you need anyone to talk to you can come to me" she patted his shoulders before turning her head to her right. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds before she lowered her hands to the sides.

"Sorry but I have to go now" she turned back to Prompto, without a warning she gave him a hug. Prompto froze with his hands in the air.

"Remember, don't let anyone or anything bring you down, alright?"

Prompto slowly nodded "A-alright"

She then held onto her dress as she began to walk away from him. Prompto suddenly stretched his arm towards her.

"Hey hold on!"

She stopped and turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?" he asked bringing his hand back down.

"Aurora" she replied before she vanished in between the trees and bushes.

"Aurora…" Prompto muttered slowly looking at where she had vanished. Looking back down at the ground he spotted a pink rose, it's petals slowly moved in the light breeze. The slowly picked it up and stared at it, its scent slowly reached his nose. It was a soft and sweet one. He recognized it as one of Aurora's roses that had been on her hat. He looked around to see if she had come back but seeing as she hadn't he looked back down at the rose.

He held onto it walking back wondering if they would ever meet again sometime in the near future.

* * *

The end :D

hope you liked it ^^ I'll try to post the other oneshots once they're done ^w^


End file.
